


Sorry

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had yelled without meaning to, and he was off down the beach, tears on his cheeks as he ran into his home, and all because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

"Just... Just go away!" She grabbed her head, unable to help the words that tore from her throat as she turned to face away from the little boy who was trying to talk to her. Everything burned, itched, and hurt, and she knew he was just trying to help, but his simple touches were setting her nerves on fire, and she hated it, she hated that she couldn't touch him without burning, and hated that she couldn't see his smile without wanting to tear it off because Jasper had set her mind on fire and burned the thought in the back of her mind because his smile looked too much like Rose's, the woman who had imprisoned her all those years go. Footsteps echoed softly across the sand as he ran away, and when she turned around, he was gone, and Garnet was pointing her towards the house.

"Go." She turned and ran after him before she could think twice about it, wanting to get back to him and make him happy. He was running up the steps and she ran quickly after him, taking them two at a time. She grabbed the door before he could slam it in her face, and saw the tears streaking his cheeks.

"Steven! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to yell at you, I'm sorry. I still care about you, please don't shut me out." His bottom lip quivered, but he let go of the door and let her in, thankfully. She was so glad too, because she wasn't sure where she would be without him, probably still trapped in the mirror, alone and afraid, because he had broken her out, he had saved her and healed her, and she had sent people to his planet because his caregivers were part of the group that had imprisoned her, taken her life away as if she was nothing more than an  _object_ whom they could use as they pleased. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, but it wasn't fair to him, or the other gems, because they hadn't done it themselves. They hadn't even known, but they had at least knew she was in there.

"I... I'm sorry. I just wanted a hug, and I forgot that you hurt so much when I touched you, and I'm sorry, I just..." She wrapped him in a tight hug, pulling him in close. It hurt like hell, like she was dipped in molten lava that was slowly eating away at her form, but he was more important than any of the pain she suffered through. He was much more important than a single second of it, and she would have gave anything to have gone back in time and stopped herself from yelling at the boy who had done so much for her, who had saved her again, who had healed her, and who didn't deserve to be yelled at because she was overwhelmed and he was just trying to be nice to her like always.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry Steven, I didn't mean to scare you. I-I... I overreacted, I'm sorry." She held him close, taking solace in the fact that the boy who had saved her actually cared about her, compared to everyone else, and his arms wrapped around her waist, tight and holding her close as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

His sweet bubbly laughter started up, soft and hesitant, and she glanced to him, watching him wipe his eyes as she stared at him. What was he laughing at now? Had she said something funny? She hadn't meant to, she had wanted to be serious, to make him feel better and for him to understand that she was completely and totally sorry, and that she really hadn't meant to yell at him, to make him cry. "S-sorry. I just thought it was funny, we're both so sorry, and... I wasn't even upset at you for yelling. I was upset with myself for not remembering and..."

"It's okay Steven, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Worry flooded her, because he could very well say no. She wasn't made at him, not really, and he had started  _crying_ because of her, and it was all her fault, she should have had better control on her anger, and she was a complete mess up, there was no stopping that. Steven would probably so no, and she would be screwed, bubbled and put away like a corrupted gem, like a  _monster_ because she couldn't take control herself, and that was exactly what she was. His next words stopped that train of thought dead.

"Of course I do, Lapis Lazuli!"


End file.
